Sunset
by tee-air-raaa
Summary: Bella has had a pretty great summer, but as it comes to an end she's starting to sense that something is wrong, but what can it be? Edward promised that he would forever be there for her, but how long is forever...?


Chapter 1: Summer

This summer was sad, yet kind of fun. I went swimming, when Edward could go. He always pressed me to go when the sun was bright and the water just right, but I hated the thought of him being stuck inside while I wasn't enjoying myself without him.

Another word comes to mind when I think of summer—Alice. She got me a bathing suit— I take that back—bikini. But anytime I wore it, I usually had on some shorts and a tank top or an oversized shirt, usually Edward's. I loved the smell of his clothes; it was so refreshingly pleasant, that it was intoxicating, practically coma inducing.

Ha—_Take that Alice_, I thought to myself. If she was going to buy me pieces of cloth (and call them a "swim suit"), then I was going to wear them how I wanted. I just noticed something, when anyone else buys a swim suit, it is a swim suit, because it is an _actual _suit. But when Alice buys a swim suit, it becomes more of a bathing suit, because I _know_ I wear more than that when I take a shower, seriously.

I hated being seventeen, yet I didn't want to get older, either. I hated having the body of a fifteen year old—no, not the average fifteen year old, my fifteen year old body. Most of the girls my age are…pretty well rounded, if you know what I mean. I can't remember that last time I grew, any. No boobs, no butt—nothing. I'm worst than a stick, I'm a twig. Edward always calls me 'perfect,' but sometimes I don't feel that way, especially when I compare myself to him. Every time I do, he would always throw out all these ridiculous things about me being absolutely breathtaking and exceedingly beautiful and all that jazz.

"Bella…Bella, wake up." A familiar voice was coming from outside my head, it wasn't the beautiful, velvet voice that I was used to. So, I rolled over, away from the too-cheery voice and was about to throw the covers over my head, when they where snatched surprisingly quickly out of my hands.

"What the --!" was all I could manage to choke out. I'm not generally a morning person, and people who have a tendency to being annoying—all the time (because they don't need sleep) don't make me feel better.

"Come Bella, up, up. I have a surprise for you."

_Oh great, another one of Alice's famous surprises._ Most of the time when Alice has a surprise relating to me, it usually isn't a good one—at least not for me that is.

"We get to go shopping!" She sang. Sometimes I seriously think that Alice is going to bust at the seams, if she possible. This incredibly, entertaining notion made a slight, sly grin sneak across my face. "But we just went shopping, yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that! Can't we ever take a break?" Even though I knew Alice would never drink my blood, I sometimes think she likes draining me of my energy--repeatedly, just for the fun of it.

"Where's Edward?" This was not the typical way that I was introduced to the new morning. I was not used to being waken up, and I didn't like it, not one bit.

"He's…somewhere. If you hurry and get dressed like a good girl, then I might tell you." Stupid, psychic, no sleep-needing, bubbly vampire! I couldn't stand it when Alice used Edward against me like that. Though I shouldn't, I constantly worry when he's not near me, especially when he's not there in the morning to wake me up from my sometimes sound slumber, to his exquisite features. It always brightens my day. But I would never allow any of them to know that, especially not Alice or Edward. I knew that it would make them displeased, and maybe in some weird way, a little disappointed. And I may be human, but I'm not crazy, most of the time. What sense does it make for a poor, helpless human being worrying about two super-fast, super-strong, extra-enable vampires? I truly found the thought kind of amusing. "Fine," I said as I got up and looked at my alarm clock. It said 8:58 A.M. Alice had probably intended on waking me up at 9:00, and at this rate, by de-covering me and using my one true weakness against me, she was going to win. As usual, her vision was coming true.


End file.
